


Proposal

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream dances the dance.  The most important dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 14 - Nutcracker or Ballet_

Optimus stared with rapt attention as Starscream _danced_ with the howling winds. He was freezing, the whipping snow interfering with his vision, but he wouldn’t insult Starscream by requesting he reschedule the proposal flight. His spark thrilled at the thought even as it tripped in rhythm when Starscream whirled off with a powerful gust. The Seeker had said that the weather would only allow him to better display his strength and agility, showing he was just that much more fit to be the mate of the Prime, but Optimus couldn’t help but worry. Especially since he would happily accept Starscream as his bondmate regardless of traditional displays.

No matter the amount of faith he had in Starscream, watching him twist and dive, sweep and fall, Optimus couldn’t stop himself from clenching his fists and biting his tongue to keep from shouting warnings or simply from fear for the mech.

Starscream launched upward, twisting in a tight spiral. It _had_ to hurt his wings. Primus, the cold alone had to be stinging the Pits out of them up there, and that was to say nothing of the stress brought on by the constantly shifting wind and air pressure. He was almost beyond Optimus’ sight, just the bright flash of red, nearly lost in the grey and white, and then-

Optimus gasped, hands reaching uselessly as Starscream suddenly dropped. That speck of red grew, blue became visible, and Optimus was moving forward despite knowing there would be no catching Starscream if he was truly _falling_.

Then, at the last possible second, Starscream swept out of the dive with a grace that would shame every dancer before him. He angled toward Optimus, who reached and caught the arms reaching back for him. They spun, Optimus’ feet sliding right over the slick, icy ground.

Optimus had no control, but the smirk on Starscream’s face spoke volumes, and, miraculously -or maybe really by Starscream’s design- they slowly twisted to a stop. Hot plating all but burned Optimus as Starscream wrapped himself around him, hands clutching his helm as he pulled them into a hard, demanding kiss.

Primus, he was scalding hot! Or at least felt like it against Optimus’ chilled plating.

Letting himself fall back when Starscream shifted his weight, Optimus ignored the flash of a more biting cold as he landed in the snow. It was easy to forget the snow, and everything else, with his lover- his soon to be mate- purring over him, hands quickly dispelling the cold.

“Yes,” Optimus murmured into the renewed kiss, and felt Starscream smile. Like there had ever really been any doubt? But after such a proposal, Starscream deserved a proper response.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
